Usuario:Timeman
|kana = エリック |romaji = Erikku |genero = Desconocido :v |titulo = El cazador de glitches |mundo = Castillo del Olvido |mundo2 = España |papel = Moribundo :v |origen = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |elemento = Tiempo/Hielo |arma = Llave Espada/Guadaña |estilo = 130px |menu = - Sanctus - Megafulgor - Meteo - Cuadro de minas - Zantetzuken - Dark Firaga - Ballonga - Dark Splicer |tiro = Cañón Artema |nexo = 150px |limite = Darkstorm |invocacion = 50px |tema = Archivo:Dark Impetus.ogg }}Hola, soy Timeman y este es mi perfil (Capitán Obvio al rescate). Si me quieres preguntar algo no dudes en escribirme en el muro. Ya no edito mucho en general, y me paso la mayor parte de esta en NieR Wiki, Drakengard Wiki o amiibopedia, así que si quieres puedes dejarme un mensaje allí, aunque también, obviamente, puedes escribirme aquí. Usuario:Timeman/Glitches Usuario:Timeman/Notas Origen e historia con la serie Conocí la saga de Kingdom Hearts cuando mi primo me enseñó el primer juego de la serie (y más tarde el segundo) en algunas tardes que pasaba en su casa. Yo no tenía en posesión ninguna consola de Sony (de hecho, cuando me enseñó la serie ni siquiera había comprado mi primera consola, por aquel entonces), pues siempre compraba únicamente consolas Nintendo. Mi primer juego de Kingdom Hearts, entonces, fue (es fácil de deducir) Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Pese a tener un estilo de combate distinto al juego que vi antes de comprarlo (el KHI antes mencionado) llegó a ser uno de mis favoritos (aunque el susto cuando pasó de las cinemáticas iniciales "to' currás" a los "cutresprites" me lo llevé XD) y todavía hoy sigo jugando de vez en cuando. Muchos años después (y "muchos" podrían ser perfectamente una década, año arriba año abajo) me compré el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days seminuevo, aunque ya lo había jugado antes en una tarjeta pirata (ahora ya difunta XD), pero sin demasiado entusiasmo hasta la compra. Pese a ser también distinto a la línea principal, también llegó a ser de mis favoritos (mejor resumir que todos los de KH me encantan, en vez de ir repitiendo XD) y fue el primer juego de su tipo que logré pasarme al 100% (en principiante, ¿eh?, que soy un jugador malillo (aunque he ido mejorando, no creáis)) y lo que más me gustó fue el Modo Misión y su posibilidad de poder jugar con los miembros de la Organización XIII (sobretodo con Marluxia ewe, aunque también me gusta mucho jugar Saïx, Riku y Roxas con la Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos). Bastante tiempo después me compré mi primera consola que no era de Nintendo, una PSP (que Sony no se alabe, que únicamente fue por Square Enix) con el Dissidia Duodecim (me gusta más llamarlo así) y el Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Centrándome en el segundo (ya que este wiki es de KH) empecé con Ventus, continué con Terra y acabé la historia con Aqua. Sinceramente creo que es la mejor forma de escoger el orden, pero no me quiero pelear con el mismísimo creador del juego XD. Este es el primer KH en el que probé una dificultad mayor a la de principiante (juego con la normal en las tres partidas, no os asustéis, aunque para mí fue un gran avance). Al final fui capaz de vencer a la Reminiscencia de Vanitas con Terra (creo que al nivel 79), aunque aún no lo he probado con los otros personajes, ya que apenas están al 40. Además, antes quiero intentar vencer al Desconocido ni que sea con Terra, pero es un auténtico martirio (y juntándolo con que se me ha medio roto el stick pues creo que va a quedar en un imposible :v, al menos hasta que llegue al mismo punto en el KH 1.5 + 2.5)). Por allí al julio de 2014 conseguí el Kingdom Hearts II. Aunque dio la casualidad de que unos 6 meses antes me miré un gameplay completo de este juego por YouTube a modo de película, tengo muchas ganas de avanzar en su historia "en mis propias carnes". El día 30 de diciembre de 2014, tras muchos meses de persecución (XD), fui capaz de dar caza a Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sigue molestando que no viniera traducido, pero, sinceramente, superó con creces las expectativas que tenía sobre él (pese a que el combate contra la Armadura Pesadilla de Ventus me decepcionó mucho (esperaba más de ese combate (no quiero decir que fuera fácil, sino que sentí que fue un combate manco de atractivo (sí, he puesto muchos paréntesis, ¿pasa algo? Tengo derecho a poner los que me de la gana (Dios, necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente (XD))))), pero otros combates como contra el Joven Xehanort fueron harto interesantes. Como podéis deducir de la anterior oración, ya me acabé el juego :v. El 30 de marzo de 2015 encontré un chollazo en un Cash Converters con el nombre de Kingdom Hearts (el I), con el juego, su manual casi intacto y una guía completa del juego en formato de bolsillo (para guardar en la caja) por 4.50€. Dado que quise tener una continuidad, decidí dejar de jugar al II para empezar a hacerlo con este, así que el otro se ha quedado "a dos velas" XD (si no sigo con este tampoco no es porque no quiera, sino porque tengo muchos juegos a los que jugar XD). El 30 de abril de 2015, tras varias horas peleándome con captchas en japonés, logré crearme una cuenta en Kingdom Hearts χ. Es un juego muy divertido pese a la simplicidad que pueda tener, así que considero que valió la pena ese tiempo que batallé con los dichosos captchas XD, aunque como está todo en japonés no entiendo ni flores de nada de la historia (benditas guías online XD). Sin embargo, después de un tiempo de la salida del Unchained χ (a su salida no me era posible descargarlo por un error desconocido), pude entender más la historia, aunque tampoco es que sea el colmo XD. También fue el primer lugar fuera de clases en el que entendí mis primeras palabras en japonés (entenderlas porque me las enseñaron en las clases de japonés que hago, no porque lo busqué en el traductor de Google). Como no compraré la PS3 no tendré ni el 1.5 ni el 2.5, y, por supuesto, la PS4 y el KHIII y el 2.8 quedan completamente descartados (aunque puede que al final sí caiga, pues estoy "persuadiendo" a mis padres para obtener la versión especial de Final Fantasy XV (ewe)). Tras más de un año de persuasión, tengo la magnificente PS4 Luna Edition, obviamente con el juego Final Fantasy XV. Actualmente cuento tanto como con el KH 2.8, como el 1.5 + 2.5 y, como no podía ser de otra forma, el III. El día 24 de enero de 2017, en su mismo día de salida, me hice con mi primer juego de Kingdom Hearts para la PS4, Kingdom Hearts 2.8. Dado que ya tenía el Kingdom Hearts 3D este era un añadido de poco interés (aunque sí que me atraía el hecho de que se añadieran nuevos atrapasueños y saber cómo implementaría el flowmotion), y de Kingdom Hearts χ nunca me atrajo demasiado la historia (era más jugar con el estilo que ofrece). Así pues, lo que realmente me atrae de este juego es el Kingdom Hearts 0.2, donde puedo jugar con mi personaje favorito y saber algo más sobre lo que pasó tras los sucesos del Birth by Sleep. También de salida, el 31 de marzo de 2017 me hice con la compilación definitiva (del momento): Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX. Tras tanto tiempo, por fin puedo jugar a la versión 3D de mi primer juego de la serie, así como a las versiones "Final Mix" de los juegos. El 29 de enero de 2019, tras tener la saga un poco abandonadilla (demasiados juegos de otras franquicias a los que jugar), logré hacerme con la edición especial del Kingdom Hearts III (la que tiene el libro de arte, el SteelBook y el pin, no estoy tan loco para dejarme la cartera en la edición con los Bring-Arts (aunque me habría gustado, para qué negarlo XD). Adicionalmente, estoy buscando el Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded para Nintendo DS (se aceptan ofertas XD). https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1-WtJsgTjzA0Ets8Uk7F0ptj7sZwQAyLroUwFQbz7qFs/edit Logros No esperéis grandes y sorprendentes logros como otros usuarios, que los míos son más bien cutrillos XD. *En el Kingdom Hearts original (la versión de PS4, por motivos de comodidad, ergo es la versión Final Mix) estoy en el País de Nunca Jamás, en el combate contra el capitán Garfio. Estoy al nivel 34 en la dificultad normal. *He superado Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories tres veces con Sora y dos con Riku. En las correspondientes partidas principales tengo a Sora al 99 (nivel máximo) y Riku al 70. *En Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days me he pasado el 100% del juego en dificultad Principiante (3 veces). Tengo todos los personajes y partes, desbloqueé el Arma Artema, compré todo lo comprable en la tienda Moguri y tengo la cantidad máxima de platines posible. Obviamente estoy al nivel 100. :*También me he pasado todas las misiones al 100% en dificultad Experto, por lo que tengo a Mickey, Sora y he derrotado al Polvoroso, además de tener todas las coronas necesarias del modo Misión (y todas las misiones superadas en dicho modo). Aún me faltan los Desafíos. *Estoy por recomenzar el Kingdom Hearts II (lo haré cuando me pase el primer KH y bajo las mismas condiciones). *He superado Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep con los tres protagonistas en dificultad normal, inclusive el episodio secreto de Aqua. He vencido a la Reminiscencia de Vanitas con Terra. :*En la versión Final Mix (PS4) me he pasado el juego con los tres personajes en dificultad normal, así como el episodio final y el episodio secreto. He superado la Reminiscencia de Vanitas y a Desconocido con Aqua, así como la misión Custodios del Coso del Coso Virtual. Ahora estoy intentando desbloquear los combates contra la armadura de Eraqus y Noheart. *He superado Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance con ambos personajes en dificultad normal. He vencido a Julius con ambos, obteniendo así el Arma Artema con Sora y Riku. Dado que borré accidentalmente la partida, empecé una partida en dificultad crítica. :*En esta dificultad llevo a Sora al 47 y a Riku al 58, y ya he superado la historia principal con ambos personajes, además de desbloquear el informe secreto (y, obvio por la dificultad en la que jugué, el vídeo secreto). Con Riku ya tengo conseguidos todos los cofres, y con ambos he superado con rango A todos los "Dives". He ganado a Julius con Riku (con nivel 52). *En Kingdom Hearts χ estaba al nivel 83 y formaba parte de la Unión Unicornis. *En Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ estaba en el nivel 142 y formaba parte de la Unión Leopardos. Creé el equipo "Heart seekers", el cual tenía de Play Style "Core" y la aprobación "Manual". :*Borré el juego hace tiempo y lo reinstalé de nuevo hace poco para obtener la llave espada de regalo para Kingdom Hearts iii (meta que ya he logrado), pero no he avanzado demasiado en la partida "normal". *En Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage-'' me he pasado la historia en dificultad Normal con Aqua al nivel 57. También me estoy pasando una partida en nivel Maestro. *En ''Kingdom Hearts III he superado el jefe final en dificultad normal y he obtenido los 60 portafortunas necesarios para ver el final secreto en dicha dificultad. He vencido algunas de las batallas especiales (mas aún no la del superjefe de la Necrópolis de las Llaves Espada. Logros (de los otros, los de PSN) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (PS4) *Secretos al descubierto *El receptáculo *El aletargado *La buscadora *Corazones unidos *Espíritu latente *Adimino de las eras *Archivo completo *A todo ritmo *Majorette *Tres amigos, tres caminos *En busca de la verdad *Reducto de luz *Un gran poder *Reencuentro *Un momento de paz *Un amigo en apuros *Desunión *Corazones ilusionados *Peón del Coso *Paladín del Coso *Reina del Coso *Rey del Coso *Custodios del Coso Kingdom Hearts (PS4) *La madriguera del conejo *Miembro de la tribu *La lámpara mágica *Un alma sincera *Lobo de mar *Un toque personal *Piloto de pruebas * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (PS4) *Recuerdos hechos naipe *Mezclador novato *¡Diana! Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (PS4) *Un viaje ideal *Graduado escolar Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- *Errante en la oscuridad (bronce) *Paso del tiempo *Tentaciones falsas *¿Ilusión o realidad? *En las profundidades de la oscuridad *Cazatesoros *Invicto *Cazador despiadado *Reina de hielo *Un final mágico *Maestro del Tiro Certero *Explorador empedernido *A la moda Kingdom Hearts III *Un nuevo viaje *La lucha de los dioses *Un deseo al atardecer *Amigos inseparables *Vivieron felices y comieron perdices *El poder de la risa *Un acto de amor verdadero *La vida del pirata *Marcar la diferencia *De vuelta en casa *Los corazones unidos al suyo *Pase lo que pase *La batalla final *Otro capítulo terminado *Todos a la feria *Unecorazones *Gran hechicero *Caballo *Alfil *¡Patata! *Recuerdos inolvidables *Memoria muscular *Maestro armero ¿Y qué narices pinto yo aquí? Pues la verdad yo mismo me he preguntado eso varias veces: apenas colaboro (si descontamos la retirada que me dio con las guadañas de Marluxia), apenas conozco nada de la saga (en temas relativos a detalles como los que requieren y/o tienen casi todas las páginas aquí), no frecuento el wiki (tengo SmashPedia en el que soy administrador y los dos wikis que creé, además de aquí)... Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, me siento cómodo formando (mínimamente) parte de esta comunidad. Muchas de las veces tan solo entro a leer para descubrir nuevas cosas o acabar de despejarme de dudas que alguno de los juegos me ha generado. También suelo ofrecer ideas para el wiki (aunque suelen conllevar un enorme trabajo XD). Mi baraja en Kingdom Hearts χ Carta SR+ Titán de Roca.png Carta SR+ Riku 9.png Carta SR+ Rey Mickey 7.png El resto de imágenes de cartas están por subir al wiki :v" Llaves espada favoritas Llave Espada de Madera BBS.png|Llave espada de madera (:v). Llave espada.jpg|Llave espada de Xehanort. Quid Vacuo (Terra).png|Quid Vacuo. Leviatán.png|Leviatán. Innomita.png|Innómita (parece una espada láser XD). 250px-Χ-blade (Completa).png|Llave espada χ. Cadena del Reino KH3D.png|Cadena del Reino. 260px-Prometida y Recuerlos Lejanos.png|Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos (por separado o con pack XD). Keyblade of People's Hearts KH.png|Llave Espada del Corazón de las Personas (parece un abrelatas XD). Chaos Ripper KHBBS.png|Caótica. 22Paraguas.png|Paraguas (¿y a quién no le hizo gracia? XD). Eraqus's Keyblade KHBBS.png|Salva del Maestro. Two Become One KHIIFM.png|Dos serán uno. Art Combined Keyblade KH3D.png|Combined Keyblade. Camino al alba.jpg|Camino al alba. (nota: no están ordenadas) Personajes favoritos (tós del tó) SPOILERS A TUTIPLEN Sigue leyendo bajo tu propio juicio. Mundos favoritos Descenso al Corazón (Art) KH.png|Descenso al corazón Isla del Destino.jpg|Islas del Destino Traverse Town.jpg|Ciudad del Paso Cstl.Oblivions.png|Castillo del Olvido 250px-Halloween Town (Curly Hill).jpg|Ciudad de Halloween The World That Never Was KH3D.png|El Mundo Inexistente LandofDeparture.png|Tierra de Partida Espacio Profundo.png|Espacio profundo Keyblade Graveyard.png|Necrópolis de Llaves Espada Symphony of Sorcery.png|Symphony of Sorcery The Grid.png|The Grid Radiant Garden Fountains.png|Vergel Radiante/Bastión Hueco Villa Crepúsculo KHII.png|Villa Crepúsculo La Cité des Cloches.png|La Cité des Cloches Arendelle KHIII.png|Arendelle The Caribbean KHIII.png|El Caribe San Fransokyo KHIII.png|San Fransokio El Mundo final.png|El Mundo final Scala ad Caelum Logo.png|Scala ad Caelum Páginas creadas Actualmente llevo creadas 50 artículos, la lista de los cuales podéis encontrar a continuación: Dalia Grácil // Ericácea Voluble // Cucharón // Campanilla Frágil // Anémona Plantada // Amarilis Orgulloso // Alazor Loco // Pobre Melisa // Allium Trágico // Cineraria Dolida (mi décimo artículo) // Pseudo Silene // Digitalis Infiel // Muscaria Tétrica // Vallota Dócil // Belladona en Paz // Ipheion Saliente // Gerbera Elevada // Milenrama de Luz // Noble Peonía // Anís Indómito // Cardo Vengativo // Helianthus Justo // Magnolia Solemne // Loto Sagrado // Glitches (mi vigesimoquinto artículo) // Combined Keyblade (destacado :D) // Abeja Reina Fiera // Abeja Reina Fiera Subspecies // Menú de depuración // Naipes Mundo // Shooting Ride // Musique pour la tristesse de Xion // Scythe of Petals // Forgotten Challenge // Vector to the Heavens // Darkness of the Unknown // Lord of the Castle // Deep Drive // L'Impeto Oscuro // Dark Impetus // Graceful Assassin // Another Side -Battle Ver.- // The Dread of Night // Vim and Vigor // Naminé (pista) // Dive into the Heart -Destati- // Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX // Torre Maldita // Proyección de Aqua // Wave of Darkness (mi quincuagésima página :v) // ... Otros left|310px|Yo soy el que hice este vídeo (ewe) right|310px|Al igual que este :v Música Aquí listo mi música favorita de la saga (ordenadas por juego (siguiendo la cronología de la historia)): Atención: este subapartado contiene una gran cantidad de versiones de varias canciones, por lo que encontraréis varias "repeticiones". Intentaré poner la menor cantidad posible de canciones de Disney. Kingdom Hearts χ *Dearly Beloved *Daybreak Town Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Dearly Beloved *Simple and Clean *The Key of Light *Future Masters *Shaded Truths *Tears of the Light *Terra *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo *Peaceful Hearts *Unforgettable *The Silent Forest *The Rustling Forest *The Tumbling *Ventus *Enter The Darkness *Radiant Garden *Black Powder *Rage Awakened ~ The Origin *Aqua *Dismiss *Night of Tragedy *Hunter of the Dark (FM) *Night in the Dark Dream Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- *Wave of Darkness *Aqua Kingdom Hearts *Dearly Beloved *Simple and Clean (orquestrado) *Simple and Clean (opening) *Hikari (Simple and Clean) *Dive into the Heart *Destiny Islands *Treasured Memories *Night of Fate *Traverse Town *Kairy II *A Very Small Wish *Monstrous Monstro *Pirate's Gigue *The Deep End *Hollow Bastion *Scherzo Di Notte *Forze Del Male *Fragments of Sorrow Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Dearly Beloved *Musique pour la tristesse de Xion *Dusk, I Will Think of You... *Dance of the Darling *Vim and Vigor *Roxas *Rowdy Rumble *Deep Drive *Vector to the Heavens *Another Side (batalla) Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Face It *Struggle Away *The Fight For My Friends *The Force in You *Destiny Islands *Naminé *Forgotten Challenge *Graceful Assassin *Scythe of Petals *Revenge of Chaos *Simple and Clean (créditos) *(Re) Lord of the Castle Kingdom Hearts II *Missing You *The 13th Struggle *Scherzo Di Notte *Waltz of the Diamond *Dance of the Darling *Apprehension *Swim This Way *The Corrupted *The Encounter *Sinister Shadows *The 13th Dilemma *One Winged Angel (FFVII) *Riku *Disappeared *Destiny Islands *Darkness of the Unknown Kingdom Hearts Coded *KHC - Courage Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance *Le Sanctuaire *Majestic Wings *Ever After *Rinzler Recompiled *Keyblade Cycle *Distant from You *Sacred Distance *Deep Drop *L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto *The Dread of Night *L'Eminenza Oscura I *L'Impeto Oscuro KHDDD - The Nutcracker Suite (si lo he puesto aparte es porque es una pieza de música clásica, pero que se utiliza en este juego). Kingdom Hearts III *Reino de Corona (primer tema de batalla) *El Caribe (tema de batalla) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0kOJMGyhRM The Consuming Dark] *Anti-Aqua *The Final World *Union Cross χ *The Other Promise / Vector to the Heavens *Rage Awakened / Another Side *Oscurita de Xehanort *Scala ad Caelum *Cercatori deñ Bulo *Armored Xehanort *The Key to All Otros